


sugar, spice, and everything nice

by medusa_ix



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Bucky, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa_ix/pseuds/medusa_ix
Summary: Recently divorced James Barnes has more money than he knows what to do with and the bare minimum will to live. You are facing post-grad life, with a head full of dreams and no money to support them. When your friend Wanda introduces you to the world of sugar babies, you jump at the opportunity to get paid for what you usually do for free; James just needs to let loose, and you’re the perfect woman for the job.-[Sugar Daddy AU]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Cotton Candy: Sharin is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever his princess desires, he always makes sure she gets it. Especially if what she wants are Sam and Steve.

**Ge** tting paid to spend time with a man wasn’t how you pictured your post grad life, yet here you are, feet dangling out of James’ yacht, the artificial lights of Monte Carlo’s skyscrapers reflecting in the waters beneath you.

Richness suits you, Wanda always tells you, and you thank her everyday for introducing you to the world of sugar babies. James is handsome, and sweet, and in the moments of clarity when you put your fears aside, you know you’d be with him even if he wasn’t paying you to. 

Your new lavish lifestyle is easy to get accustomed to: James has more money than he knows what to do with, and you’re the one he likes to spend it on. You don’t think you’ll ever be able to go back to packaged ramen and cheap mac’n’cheese, not after tasting 300 dollars steaks, anyways. The gruelling shifts at the diner you worked at to pay your students loans are a distant (and unpleasant) memory, now that he’s paid all the debts off. 

Anything for my babygirl, it’s what he always tells you, and so far he’s kept his promise.

You know he’d give you the world if you asked for it, you see it in the way he looks at you like you’ve hung the moon and stars, in the way he clings to you after a nightmare and you, only you, always you, can ground him back to reality.

The sea is too cold at night for you to dive in, so you opt for a quick dip in the warm waters of the pool in the cockpit instead. 

You hum softly, towel in hand, as you pad barefoot across the deck, content with the gentle sway of the waves and the bright lights of the pier. As you’re about to reach the pool, you stop dead in your tracks behind the corner when the sound of barely suppressed moans reaches your ears. You know you shouldn’t, but you peek your head anyways.

You swallow hard, feeling heat pool in your core at the sight of Steve and Sam, James’ friends, sharing a heated kiss. Drops of water dripping from his long blonde hair to the hard planes of his abs, Steve looks like you’d imagine Poseidon himself would. Sam’s hands roam all over his body, feet dangling in the pool, flexing the powerful muscles of his thick thighs, his skin glistening in the soft moonlight.

You should tear your eyes away from them, turn back and walk away, but you’re rooted on the spot, each of their sounds shooting straight to your cunt. 

“You can have them, if you want.” a voice startles you, “I know they want you, they’ve told me.” 

You almost jump out of your skin, so focused on the men before you haven’t heard James approach you.

His hot breath sends tingles down your spine, the soft hair of his abs rubs against your back. His presence, his smell, the crystal blue of his eyes swallowed by darkness, everything about him is intoxicating, and you can’t bring yourself to utter a single word.

“I know you too want ‘em, princess.” he murmurs, hands clutching your waist, his stubble grazing the skin of your neck, “What do I alway tell you?”

James’ hand, his metal hand, slides in your bikini, caressing your mound, a sweet torture, his fingers so close, yet so far from where you need them.

“Whatever you want.” is your response, barely above a whisper, your breath hitching when he dips in your dripping folds, your back arching in his chest, and the grunt that escapes him when your ass rubs against his hard on is downright pornographic.

He hums, fingers circling your bud, your own toes curling, his cock straining in his swim trunks. You can’t tear your eyes away from Sam, his heaving chest, his hand in Steve’s hair, guiding his head as he bops up and down his length, wishing you were the one sucking him off. 

They don’t know you’re there, and that makes looking at them all the more exhilarating.

It’s wrong, and you should feel bad, but you don’t, not when the lewd sounds of Sam’s pleasure mix in with the waves of the sea, and you don’t think you’ve ever heard a more beautiful melody. James swirls his fingers around your entrance, dipping in your wet pussy, and when he crooks his metal fingers inside you, you can’t stop the wanton moan that escapes you, before he slaps his flesh hand on your mouth, silencing you. 

You’re panting, writhing under his touch, bucking your hips wildly while his fingers keep sliding in and out of you, the coil in your core getting tighter with each stoke. 

“Be a good girl and cum all over daddy’s fingers, and I’ll let you have ‘em.” he promises, and the prospect of Steve and Sam fucking you like you alway wanted is enough to trigger your orgasm, body shaking as white hot pleasure engulfs you whole, leaving you breathless. 

You watch in a daze as Sam cums with a groan, and Steve swallows it all, and all you can think about is how you can’t wait to have them both.

-

Alcohol flows in your veins, the right amount to help you loosen up your tense muscles, take your minds off of any worry. Your heart is beating out of its cage, anticipation and arousal mixing together.

“Remember that we can stop whenever you want us to, you don’t have to finish this if you don’t want to, okay?” James reassures you, hands caressing your shoulders, lips grazing the shell of your ear.

You inhale sharply, and nod. You want this. You want them.

“I know, and I trust you.”, you smile at him, because you do, you trust him with your life, and you take his hand in yours, kissing the back of it.

With one last soft look, he lingers a few more seconds before settling down on the far end of the couch, powerful thighs spread open. 

“Touch her.” he commands, and they obey.

Hands hesitantly stroking your body, soft brush of Steve’s lips. You shudder, your nipples stiffening under your swarovski dress, and he gains the confidence to touch you more firmly. Sam kisses your neck, pecking and nipping the skin, careful not to leave marks. He doesn’t need James throwing him off board, he reasons. 

You’re naked in a heartbeat, your shiny dress falling on the ground with one sweeping motion. You bend down to take your shoes off, your newest pair of Jimmy Choos, but a hand stops yours as you fumble with the strap. 

“Keep ‘em, please.”, Steve mumbles, delicately tracing from your ankles to the bridge of your feet, enthralled by your soft skin and pretty nail polish. He brings his face down, lips grazing the insides of your calves, tracing their way up to your inner thighs, his hot breath fanning over your skin until it reaches your hot core. He kisses between your legs, teasing you when his nose brushes against your swollen cunt, and your whole body quivers.

Warmth settles in your lower belly with Steve’s shy caresses, Sam’s rough gropes on your breasts, James’ eyes on you. You’re burning up under his intense gaze, his flesh hand palming his cock through his briefs as he watches his friends touch his best girl. 

There’s fire in his eyes when he stands, tall and intimidating, and harshly grabs your jaw, slanting his mouth against yours in a bruising kiss, swallowing your moans. You hiss. Teeth roughly bite down on your bottom lip, and you taste metal on your tongue. He presses down on your cheeks, and spits in your mouth, and you swallow like the good slut he always says you are.

“Please daddy.” you whine, pushing James away.

“Please what, princess?”, he taunts you, reveling in the way you squirm and pant, a light sheen of sweat coating your pretty face, glossy lips all swollen.

“I need more, please.” you beg, grinding your core on Sam’s thighs, desperate to soothe the throbbing ache inside you, his hands on your hips guiding you as you ride his leg.

He chuckles, but takes pity on you. “Do you want Steve to eat your pussy, babygirl?”, he coos you, caressing your head. 

You bob your head up and down, a wide smile spreading on your face.

“Look how eager this little slut is.” Sam chuckles, pinching your ass.

“Lay down, let her sit on your face.” he instructs, and Steve obediently complies, laying on the couch, the hard muscles of his abs flexing with each movement, your hunger for him growing with every bulge, every vein, every hair on his chest.

“C’mere, lemme taste you.” he murmurs, cheeks blushed, pupils blown wide and mouth watering at the prospect of tasting you, “I bet you taste as sweet as you look”. 

You straddle his face, hovering mere inches away from him; he grabs your thighs and pulls you down on him, leaving open mouthed kisses on your inner thigh, ascending until he delves in your glistening folds, humming appreciatevely, “Fuck, you taste better than I thought.” Flattening his tongue he licks wide stripes from your entrance to your clit, your arousal coating his beard. You grind your hips on his face, fucking yourself as you stare into James’ eyes, your moans and his grunts filling the room. 

Behind you, Sam fumbles with Steve’s belt, taking his cock out and stroking him, and after mere seconds, the pretty blonde boy underneath you moans loudly just like you do, the vibration reverberating into your channel. You feel your walls throb intensely, and you cry out when Steve closes his mouth on your clit and sucks hard, pain and pleasure weaving together. 

Teeth close down on the flesh of your ass, and you yelp in pain. Two hands knead you, spreading you wide open, before a finger pushes past your tight hole, slowly and delicately sliding in and out. 

“You have such a nice tight ass, pretty girl.” Sam grunts, dipping another in and stretching you.

You should feel shame, riding a man’s face while one fingers your ass under another’s gaze, but you don’t. You only feel the coil build up in your cunt, and all it takes for it to release is another swipe of his tongue on your clit, and you cum with a cry, your hot release gushing on Steve’s face.

Sam’s strong arms support you as you ride out your orgasm, and you hear James’ voice coo you, praising his good girl, his pretty little slut, “So good for us.”, “So perfect for me.”

Sam dips down to kiss Steve’s face, his beard and mouth sticky with your release, enjoying your taste on him as he sucks him clean.

“Can I fuck her?” Steve asks, voice husky, looking at Sam expectantly.

“I’ll go first.”, he responds, “On your hands and knees, sugar.” 

You do as told, exposing yourself to them, not an ounce of shame left in you. You’ve never felt more beautiful, more desired, more comfortable in your own skin.

Sam smacks your ass and grabs you roughly, so different from Steve’s feather like touches, “I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight for a week.” 

“Don’t brag beforehand, sweetie.” you chuckle, eyes boring in James’, the only one who can ever give you the type of pleasure that has you walk funny for days on end.

“When have you ever seen Steve walk straight, honestly?”

You and James both roll your eyes. “Just fuck me already.” 

“Alright, you needy little slut. No need to be rude.”, he says, slapping your ass again and again until you feel a bruise form, “You watch.” he orders Steve, “And you won’t touch yourself unless I tell you so.”

Steve lets out a whine, but nods anyways, although his eyes are full of tears and his cock is straining painfully, desperate for a release.

James is enjoying watching his friends fuck his girl more than he should, more than is be normal, but he can’t find it in himself to care, not when you moan in so much pleasure.

Sam lines himself up with your entrance and slams into you all at once, your walls accommodating his girth and throbbing around it. He sets a punishing pace, his thick cock hitting your cervix, and it hurts but you don’t care, because the pleasure is greater than the pain. 

“Please, fuck me harder.” you beg, moving your hips to meet his thrusts, feeling an orgasm near already, “Fuck, fuck, yes.”

“You like it when I fuck you hard, huh?” he grunts, “You like my big fuckin’ cock inside you?”

He pulls your hair, making you arch your back even deeper, and starts pounding inside you faster and harder than before. He dips a thumb inside your rim, and enjoys the sight of his cock slamming in and out of you, and the sound of your sobs.

“I want you to fuck her mouth.” he commands, and Steve doesn’t need to be told twice before he sits down before you.

“Please Steve, use my fuckin’ mouth, make me choke on that fat cock.” you urge him, hands stroking his cock.

Steve blushes at your words and gently kisses your forehead, before he snakes a hand around your neck, and you part your lips, tongue lapping at his head. He groans, tightening his hold on you when you take him in your mouth, hollowing your cheeks around him and swallowing him until the tip hits the back of your throat.

He’s big, even bigger than James, and you struggle with his girth, your jaw aching terribly as you bob your head up and down. Kudos to Sam for doing this on the daily, you muse.

Sam keeps on pummeling your pussy, and Steve holds you down, his cock suffocating you. You gag, air not reaching your lungs anymore, but he doesn’t relent, fucking your mouth ruthlessly.

“Fuck.” he groans, so lost in pleasure he’s not the sweet man you know anymore, “You’re such a good little slut, taking our cocks so well.”

He snaps his hips further down your throat, tears and saliva dribbling down your face, eyes bulging out of your face as you hold onto his thighs for dear life. 

A sound between a growl and a moan escapes him, and before you have time to realize it, he slants himself inside you again, and cums in your mouth, his heady taste coating your tongue, leaving you breathless.

Sam pulls you down, and purrs on your lips as Steve’s release drools out of your mouth and into his, the image of his cum on Sam’s lips so lewd you could come at the sight of it.

You feel yourself get close, your pussy aching for a release, but before you’re able to cum, Sam yanks you back and pulls out of you, and you whine in protest as he lays down.

“Don’t worry sugar, I’m not done with you yet.”

His hands guide you as you straddle him and sink on his cock again with ease, your slick dripping down your thighs and covering him too. You steady yourself on his chest and start bouncing your ass up and down his length, before you get struck by the idea to try something you’ve never done before. 

“Daddy?” you mewl, “Can you fuck me too? Can you give me that big fuckin’ cock? I want you to fuck my tight little asshole, please.”, you beg through each sob that escapes you as Sam pounds into you, pleading through lidded eyes.

James feels like he could cum just hearing your soft voice begging to be fucked, and because he can’t refuse you anything, he nods. He was done letting them fuck you alone anyways.

“I can’t believe you’re such a whore.” Sam chuckles underneath you, stilling inside you as James lowers his face between your cheeks, observing the way his friend’s cock stretches your pussy, your walls tightly gripping him. 

“You trust me?” he rasps, “I promise you’ll like what I want to do to you, babygirl.”

You can’t find the words in you, so you just nod your consent.

Sam and you both curse, eyes rolling to the back of your head when James licks a stripe from his cock to your puckered hole. He gives it all he’s got, swirling his tongue around your rim and poking inside, stretching you with his fingers. 

You almost black out when you cum again, never in your life having felt so much pleasure all at once, your pussy clenching on Sam’s cock, holding him in a vice so tight that he himself wonders how he hasn’t exploded yet. James caresses your back as you come down from your high, whispering sweet nothings into your ear, his metal fingers running soothing circles on your shoulders. 

He lines himself behind you, and you yelp when he pushes inside your rim, relishing in the way your hole stretches around his girth with every agonizingly slow thrust.

The coil inside you gets tighter with each obscene sound of their balls slapping against you, each squelch of your wetness, each time Steve pants touching himself.

“Faster, please.” you beg.

“You like when daddy fucks your asshole, huh? You like being full of cock, you little slut.”, James teases you, “Will you let Steve use you too, princess?”

“Yes, yes, please.” you moan, ass bouncing on their cocks, their hands everywhere on your body, “Please Steve, I want you to fuck my pussy.”, you beg, hands reaching for him as he switches places with Sam, a wide grin on both their faces.

Steve’s cock reaches new places inside you, and you feel yourself about to faint each time his tip hits that sweet, spongy spot inside you, the need to relieve yourself of the tight knot in your belly growing stronger with each passing minute.

Harsh thrusts, bruising grips on your tender skin, someone bites on your shoulder, someone sucks on your toes, someone pulls your hair. You’re overwhelmed, lost in pleasure, barely registering what is going on around you as they pass you around like a ragdoll, their little slut. A hand clamps down on your neck, vision going spotty around the edges, tears streaming down your face. 

They pull orgasm after orgasm out of you until you lose count, too fucked out and in pure bliss, a loud ring in your ears, no longer feeling the muscles in your lower stomach. Your pussy aches delightfully, tingling and throbbing and clenching and clamping down on their cocks, the couch soiled with your release and theirs.

You mewl at the emptiness you feel when they pull out of you and their cum streams out of your abused holes. You find yourself on your back, legs spread wide open, James’ arms around you, thick ropes of cum dribbling out of your cunt, Steve’s eyes trained on it before he digs in, eating you out with more passion than before, licking you clean of your slick and theirs, the room filled with the slurping noises he makes and the sobs that escape you, overstimulated and exhausted.

“I know you got another one in you sweetheart, you’re doing so good.” James coos you, peppering your jaw with soft kisses, “Just one more, I know you can do this.”

Steve sucks hard on your clit, and you cry out as one more wave of pleasure engulfs you, jolts of electricity jerking your body, your eyes rolling to the back of your neck, your release hitting him straight in the face.

You’re all spent and satisfied, lying on the couch in each other’s embrace, Sam spooning Steve, Steve clinging to your leg while you scratch his scalp, your head resting on James’ chest. 

-

He tries to commit this moment of bliss to memory, your blissed out face and the warmth you exude antidotes to the darkness that swallows him whole sometimes.

After years of barely staying afloat, being dragged beneath the surface, never enough to drown completely, just enough to claw at his throat and gasp for air, he feels himself coming back to life, slowly but surely, whenever he is with you. 

There’s forces that smother him, pull him under anytime he resurfaces again. It’s waking up in a pool of blood on the cold concrete every night, it’s the freight car derailing each time, the twisted metal panels of his car, the bright lights of ambulances and fire trucks, the sterile smells of gauzes and the bitter taste of blood. It’s the spoils of his marriage, the looks of indifference to his pain, the horror in her eyes upon seeing his bandaged stump, the touch starved shell of a man he’d become. It’s the haunting memory of walking in on his bestfriend fucking her in his own bed, the relieved look on her face that he’d finally caught them, it’s finding out that everyone knew. Everyone except for him.

But you, you’re the first breath of fresh air after drowning for so long, the spark that lights his fire again. You are the beacon of hope that it might be worth living to see another day.

And so, he obeys to your every whim, and he spoils you rotten. His babygirl gets what she wants, whenever she wants it.

Sometimes you ask for pretty dresses, shiny heels and designer bags; occasionally, you wish for the white sand of the Maldives to tickle your feet, or the warm springs of Iceland to soothe your sore muscles.

Other times, you don’t say it, and some things are better left unspoken, but he sees it in your eyes, the burning desire you try to hide behind downcast gazes and polite smiles, the way your breath hitches and you clench your thighs. He’s bothered by it, to some extent, because he wishes to be the only one you look that way, but he knows you don’t belong to him. Not in the way that matters, anyway. 

And maybe it’s better like that, considering how things ended with the last one.

Sometimes you want other lovers, and he let’s you have them.

It’s not love, he chants like a mantra, it’s companionship for him, and convenience for you. A pretty, smart, young woman like you wouldn’t even spare him a second glance if he didn’t shower you in money. 

It’s not love, but it sure feels like it. At least on his part it does.

“Daddy?” you whisper, Sam and Steve’s soft snores resonating in his ears.

He hums, a content bliss settling on his face whenever you’re in his arms.

“Thank you.”

The smile he gives you is the most precious gift you’ll ever receive. 

“Anything for you, princess.”

And he means it.


	2. Bubble Gum: spoiled rotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiled brats get punished, and James knows just the right way to teach you a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: jealous!bucky, brat!reader, smut, explicit language, age difference, cockwarming, brat taming, edging, overstimulation, unprotected sex.

If looks could kill, James’ steely eyes would have burned a hole through your thick skull already. He draws a deep, steading breath to regain his composure and keep under control his blood pressure that skyrockets everytime you get on his nerves.

You’ve been on your worst behavior all day.

It’s clear you do things for the sake of riling him up, he can see it written all over your mischievous face and the devious smirk you shoot his way, and you do it because the punishing way he fucks the brat out of you is usually the reward you like best.

It’s the reason you’re humoring this hunky sales assistant who’s probably ten years younger than him, a good six inches taller and built like a fucking brickhouse, as he tries to flirt with you. James frowns observing the strain of his biceps against his button down shirt when he lifts your very heavy shopping bag.

No one needs that much muscle mass unless they’re Steve Rogers or Sam Wilson. Very tasteless, in his honest opinion. The guy could’ve at least gone for a size larger.

Your laugh snaps him out of his murderous trance.

“Thank you, Tommy, I’ll see you soon.” you chirp, placing your hand on one of his outrageously bulging biceps.

“Always a pleasure, miss.” is his flirtatious response as he shoots you a beaming smile and a wink, completely ignoring James’ presence at your side. The audacity.

“Are you done yet?” he grunts, glaring at Tommy’s very broad retreating back.

You hum, grab his hand and lace your fingers with his, guiding him outside of the store and into the sidewalk. “I got everything I needed.”

“Yeah, I bet. Timmy seemed real dedicated to meeting your every need.”

It comes out whinier than he intended, and the pout on his lips gives out kicked puppy vibes instead of seething, menacing man.

You let a sound between a coo and a snort and clutch his arm, peppering kisses on his shoulder. “What, you jealous or something?” A teasing smirk spreads on your glossy lips, “I didn’t take your for the possessive kind, Mr. Barnes.”

“Just get in the damn car.” he mumbles and opens the door for you, slapping your ass as you get inside.

Tonight he’ll have to teach you a lesson you won’t forget.

-

You huff for the tenth time in a minute, brows furrowed as you glare at James, who’s been ignoring you since you’ve gotten inside his penthouse. He keeps typing on his computer, ignoring your pretty lace set and your numerous attempts to get his attention.

You’re puzzled by his behavior. You’ve been getting on his every last nerve since this morning, sending him provocative pictures during his meeting and acting like a brat, and he hasn’t snapped yet like he usually would, spanking your ass red and fucking you until you’re sobbing.

“James, stop working.” you whine like the little spoiled child you are, “Hello? I’m here.”

He hums, not even lifting his eyes from the spreadsheet in front of him. “I’m doing what I’d have done today had you not sent me those pictures, bubbles. You know how distracting you can be?”

“I know.” you quip, hips swaying as you make your way to where he’s hunched, and sit on his desk. “That’s why I did it. Now leave this and come to bed with me.”

A wicked glint crosses his face and is gone in an instant.

“We don’t need the bed.” he tells you, his warm hand caressing your thigh and travelling higher and higher until it meets your panties, “Do we?”

You shake your head, spreading your legs open as he moves his chair between them. Slowly he brings his face down to your inner thighs until his hot breath fans over your cunt and his beard grazes your skin. You let out a moan when he leaves open mouthed kisses along the thin ridges of your stretch marks, tracing up until he meets the sheer lace of your panties. His eyes, pretty sapphire eyes, bore into yours as he trails up to your mound and lower belly, his hands keading the flesh of your legs and ass. Hooking his fingers around your underwear, he slides the lace down to your ankles, and you toss them away with an impatient growl.

Tingles spread like wildfire with every soft touch of his lips until your walls are throbbing and you’re burning up with desire.

“So wet bubbles, all for me?” James chuckles, his long fingers teasing your clit, never enough to relieve you of the coil in your core, just the right amount to make you feel like you’re losing your mind.

You grind your hips on the table, chasing his fingers and some relief while his name pours out of your mouth like a prayer as you beg him for more.

The wicked glint is back again before he delves in your dripping folds, and a satisfied sigh escapes your lips. James latches onto your swollen clit while his tongue swirls around your cunt and his prosthetic fingers pump in and out of you. The sounds of him sucking hard on you and slurping your juices and the squelch of your wet pussy fill his office.

You feel the coil in your belly get tighter with each swipe of his tongue, your walls convulsing around his fingers.

“Daddy, please, I’m close.” you whine, getting impatient with the way he seems to be taking his sweet time torturing you.

Just as you’re about to cum, he pushes himself away from you, and you feel the hot waves of pleasure retreating back, leaving disappointment behind.

“What the hell James?”

“Such a brat, bubbles. You really don’t deserve to cum.”

You rush to apologize, promising you’ll do better, and James nods, seemingly satisfied with your pleads, digging in your aching cunt again. He licks a wide strip of your folds and pokes your entrance with his tongue, your juices covering the bottom half of his face.

He fucks you with his mouth, giving it all he’s got until you’re writhing on that desk, your toes curled and eyes rolled to the back of your head. The heat in your pussy becomes unbearable, and your clit is so sensitive and overstimulated that his hot breath fanning over it makes you arch your back in pleasure and pain.

Once again, he stops just in time before your release. And again, he resumes back to eating you out like a man on a mission, before stopping, repeating the process all over again, edging you multiple times until tears and mascara are streaming down your face and you’re cursing him out and sobbing about how much you need him.

“What do you need, babygirl? You need daddy to fuck your tight pussy?”

“Yes, please daddy, please fuck me, make me cum all over your cock.” you mewl, hand reaching for your cunt before he slaps it away and tuts you.

“Do you deserve to be fucked?” he asks, palming himself through his pants, “Do you think you deserve to cum after what you did today?”

You squirm, trying to soothe the throbbing ache in your pussy, but James is unrelenting and keeps you still.

“Sending me those photos during a meeting, you know I can’t concentrate when I see you like that, what were you thinking, you dumb little baby? Flirting with that Timmy guy while we were out and ignoring me all afternoon?”

“I’m sorry daddy, it was stupid of me, but I won’t do it again.” you promise, “But please I can’t take this anymore.”

He almost caves in, his stupid heart clenching whenever he hears your soft cries, but he enjoys the way you beg a little too much to give in so easily. Not tonight. Tonight he’ll make you suffer before he gives you what you want, just like you’ve done all day.

“It’s my fault that you’re spoiled rotten, bubbles.” he continues, grabbing your thighs and pulling you down until you’re straddling his lap. “Always giving you what you want, never telling you no.” He maneuvers you so that you’re hovering over his hard cock “I need to set you straight. Need to discipline you.”

You yelp when he impales you on his length, the stretch welcome and filling after so long. When you wiggle above him, expecting him to fuck you hard like he usually would, his flesh hand gives your face a delicate slap before he grabs your cheeks and squishes your mouth.

“Bad girls don’t get to have fun on daddy’s cock, babygirl.”

The outraged look on your face is comical. “What?”

“You heard that. Now you’re gonna sit still on daddy’s cock until I’m done with work. And then I’ll fuck you, if I feel like it.”

He gives you one last evil grin before yanking you flush against his chest and ignoring your cries and pleads as he holds you still and resumes back to working.

You try to wriggle your body, but everytime his hard cock hits a different spot inside you, you regret it. You can feel every vein and every ridge on his thick cock, your walls gripping it tightly, your arousal dripping down its length, and yet all you can do is cry your frustration out on James' shoulder.

The stretch, the heat, the way his skin brushes and bumps accidentally over your sensitive clit, it’s too much and not enough.

“Daddy?” you purr after what feels like an eternity.

He hums in response, and you turn to face him, hoping your pleading eyes will convince him.

“Please? My knees are hurting and I need you so bad, daddy.”

“Did you learn your lesson? Will you be a good girl for me?”

“The best.” You beam at him.

He sighs, knowing damn well you won’t be, but unfortunately for him, James can never resist you for too long.

In an instant you find yourself bent over the desk, the wood digging painfully in the soft flesh of your belly, your toes hovering over the ground.

“Beg for me, bubbles.” He growls in your ear, his prosthetic hand caressing your back, “I want to hear you beg me to fuck your pretty pussy until your legs give out.”

His words shoot straight to your cunt. “Please, please, please fuck me daddy, I need you to fuck my pussy.”

You let out a strangled moan when James slants himself inside you, your position allowing his cock to reach deep into your core, until his tip hits against your cervix.

He ruts against you, his cock slamming in and out of you, your walls gripping him like a vice as he pounds into you like a wild beast. He grabs a fistful of your hair, and you arch your back to meet his movements. You both know you’re not going to last long.

“I can feel you, so tight on me. You like it when daddy fucks you like a whore, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, oh my God, harder.” you beg, “Please, just like that.”

You feel your orgasm near, your pussy spasming around his cock and bursts of electricity travelling from your center to every nerve ending of your body. It’s bliss, it’s a hot surge of energy encompassing you whole until you’re moaning and drooling like a mindless fuckdoll.

“Tell me you’ll be my good girl.”

“I’ll be good for you daddy, I promise.”

His cock swells inside you, and the fullness of his hot spurt spilling inside you is enough to tip you over the edge, your orgasm wrecking through your body as you spasm and shake, your toes curling, eyes rolling to the back of your head, his strong arms holding you close to him, so close you feel the errantic beat of his heart.

Your mind is swimming in a daze, and you’re spent, and satisfied, in pure bliss as he nuzzles into the crook of your neck and whispers soft praises into your ears. You hiss when he pulls out of you, and he watches enthralled his cum drip out of your cunt and down your thighs.

When you feel his tongue trace its way upwards, licking you clean, you let out a surprised yelp. He chuckles, bringing his face close to your pussy.

You want nothing more than cuddle with him and fall asleep in his arms, but James has different plans for you.

“What, you thought it was over? I never said I was done punishing you, bubbles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave a comment and let me know what you think of it🤍


End file.
